Blood Dragon Balls
The Blood Dragon Balls (ブルドドラゴンボール Burudo Doragon Bōru) are a unique variation of the standard Dragon Balls seen on both Earth and Planet Namek. They are seven blood-red spheres with the ability to grant the wish of the person that gathers all seven together, by summoning the "Eternal Dragon" (不変竜, Fuhenryū )."'' The Blood Dragon Balls are named primarily for their colour, and they were created by Guittor as a way to essentially prank the universe. Overview Like the other known sets of Dragon Balls, the '''Blood Dragon Balls' come in a set of seven, and, when gathered together, can summon their Eternal Dragon who will grant the summoner a single wish. Due to this single wish, as well as their own immense power, the Blood Dragon Balls, named for their blood red colour, can grant a wish without any real restrictions. When the wish is granted, uniquely, these Dragon Balls spread out into the cosmos, landing on various planets, with the single exception of the Four-Star Ball, which always returns to its creator, Guittor. Each Dragon Ball has a number of black stars on it, numbered anywhere from one to seven, which help identify the ball (e.g., the Four-Star Ball). Eternal Dragon An Eternal Dragon (不変竜, Fuhenryū ) is a dragon-like being that is said to be the "guardian spirit" of the Dragon Balls, and appears should a user gather all seven. When all seven are gathered, the summoner may summon the Eternal Dragon of the Blood Dragon Balls, who can then grant the user any wish. While the standard Dragon Balls are generally tied to the power of the creator, the Blood Dragon Balls can be considered 'rogue'; the Eternal Dragon can grant quite literally any wish the summoner asks of them, without question. However, to come with this great power, there is a singular catch that a summoner will rarely think of and tends to ignore; they must be specific, nearly exact, with the conditions of their wishes. When the Eternal Dragon is summoned, the summoner enters a "contract" with the Dragon, and when they make their wish, down to the last detail, they need to be specific. This is a unique different from other Dragon Balls, where the wish seems to form as the user envisions it, the Eternal Dragon of the Blood Dragon Balls is not as generous. An example would be a wish for "youth"; if the user is not specific in how young they wish to become, the Eternal Dragon might very well end up making them a young child or an infant, and this will still fulfill the "wish". This is revealed to be deliberate, as Guittor rather enjoys pranks like this, and the Blood Dragon Balls themselves are a prank on a universal scale. Wish Granting Power Due to the unique nature of the Blood Dragon Balls, there is no wish the Eternal Dragon cannot grant, with the exception of a wish for additional wishes. This naturally means whatever the Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls cannot do, the Blood Dragon Balls can accomplish with aplomb. Trivia *The Blood Dragon Ball's black stars, and their habit of scattering across the universe, as well as a red Eternal Dragon, makes them similar to the Black Star Dragon Balls of Dragon Ball GT infamy. *The Blood Dragon Ball's work in a way similar to the Monkey's Paw from The Monkey's Paw, where the user has to be specific in the details of their wishes, otherwise, it could work against them. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Items